Aedon Gavin Montrose
Basic Information Aliases: "Gav" Age: 27 Height: 1.8 m Weight: 145 lbs. Species: Zeltron Homeworld: Coruscant Skin Color: Pale, nearly-human Eye Color: Amethyst Hair Color: Blackish-purple Occupation: Freighter Pilot/Space Pirate Description: Fairly-attractive among the Zeltronian race; youthful appearance, often belying the true extent of his experience. Hair is long for a Zeltros male, tied into a rogue knot that reaches just below his neckline. Clothing consists of normal freighter pilot attire, loose-fitting cargos, spacer boots with a grav-generator in case his ship suddenly loses that particular ability (which simply depends on the time of day). Thin undershirt, dense overcoat. Belt has the usual "space-scout preparedness package": Ammo pouches, energy shield generator, etc. Beneath the heavy coat, a set of shoulder holsters hold his secondary weapon of choice... Biography Aedon was born in the Coruscanti slums, on the ground level of the vast city-planet. Raised in the sub-standard environment gave him the survivalist's edge, scrapping for a living along with the rest of the street urchins. He soon grew to be a cunning youth, setting up elaborate scams for small amounts of credits. He saved enough to start a small "gang", where his scams soon proved to be more of a nuisance than he bargained for. It attracted the wrong type of attention. CorSec attention. The authorities wanted him and his little group gone. So, in order to avoid being "dealt with", Aedon decided to set himself straight -- well, straight enough that the armed forces of Coruscant would be none-the-wiser about his true purpose. He joined a freighter crew, learning the inner-workings of spaceports; and the outer-workings of their back-alley black markets. It turned out to be a very lucrative business for him. He established contacts all along the Perlimian way, the Corellian hyperlanes, and many other "avenues" of business. Several years into his trade, he began picking up crew members more attuned to his particular way of thinking: wanting more out of life in the galaxy than simple creds and the occasional big payout. He learned how to influence people - not just because of his Zeltronian attributes, but because he knew how to play on their pride, their fears, and their greed. Aedon soon came into possession of a ship: a Republic-class cruiser, and a far older model than most would associate with his particular line of work - a Consular-class cruiser. Over the last seven years, he has come into his own as a "freighter captain", slipping in and out of the galaxy. He handles contracts that some would consider shady or corrupt - but he never transports slaves, "highly-illegal" drugs, or weapons -- at least not to those who would use them openly. That could trace back to him. Aedon is trained in the use and finesse of the vibro-rapier. His quickness and grace as a Zeltron form a much-needed balance in the use of his particular style of fighting. He is also known for his ability to use blaster pistols. He considers them more of a backup weapon than anything else. For now, he is simply trying to find his niche in the universe. It has been years since he was home...perhaps he will return there someday... Category:Characters